Your name, forever the name on my lips (one shot)
by beforethestorm11
Summary: Miley e Nick sono felicemente sposati, e hanno una bellissima figlia. Nonostante gli anni passati, si amano come la prima volta, ma una tragedia sta per interrompere il loro idillio amoroso... Miley/Nick Niley


p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.1999998092651px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Nick aveva appena finito di lavorare,erano le sette di sera,e si diresse verso casa dalla sua bellissima moglie e la sua adorabile figlia di tre /Non faceva altro che ripetersi di quanto fosse fortunato;aveva avuto la fortuna di sposare Miley,l'amore della sua vita,nonché la ragazza più bella che avesse mai perfetta ai suoi occhi,e avere una figlia con lei fu il regalo più grande che avesse mai potuto e Destiny erano tutto per lui,e mai in tutta la sua vita avrebbe immaginato di innamorarsi così tanto di una persona,né di come essere padre,potesse essere una delle cose più gratificanti al /-Sono tornato!- gridò non appena varcò la porta di casa,e Destiny fu la prima a dargli il benvenuto. -Papà!- disse la bambina correndo tra le sue braccia;il sorriso di Nick si fece ancora più grande non appena la vide,e la abbracciò più forte che poté -Ciao principessa,come stai?- domandò Nick guardandola nei suoi bellissimi occhioni /-Bene,sono stata tutto il giorno con mamma e zia Demi- disse la piccola mostrando il suo sorriso,che aveva ereditato senza alcun dubbio dalla /-Hey Nicky!- lo accolse Miley non appena uscì dalla cucina; -Ciao amore- rispose Nick baciandola dolcemente sulle li guardò disgustata, e i due risero -Vedrai che quando sarai grande ti piacerà- disse Nick facendole l' /-Nick!- disse Miley dandogli un piccolo colpetto sulla spallabr /-Hey ma è la verità!- Miley rise,e Nick poggiò delicatamente Destiny per terra;br /-Puoi andare in camera a giocare se vuoi,ti chiamo non appena è pronta la cena- disse Miley alla piccola;lei non se lo fece ripetere nemmeno due volte,che subito salì le scale correndo -Non correre per le scale!-br /-Va bene mamma- rispose Destiny rallentando il /Nick abbracciò Miley da dietro baciandole il collo,e Miley chiuse gli occhi al contatto delle sue labbra sulla sua pelle; stavano insieme da così tanti anni,ma il loro amore non faceva altro che crescere mano a mano che i giorni girò verso di lui e mise le mani intorno al suo collo -Allora come è andata la tua giornata?- gli chiese,mentre con una mano accarezzava la sua guancia; Nick chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la sua fronte a quella di Miley,rilassandosi al suo tocco -Ora che sono con te, molto meglio- disse /Lui aprì di nuovo gli occhi,e guardò in quelli della sua amata;quei bellissimi occhi che lo avevano colpito dal primo istante,capaci di portargli via il respiro,che avevano su di lui ancora lo stesso effetto.A quelle parole,Miley sorrise e lo baciò delicatamente;Nick la tenne stretta fra le sue braccia e intensificò il bacio,ma Miley rise e si separò da lui -Vacci piano- disse scherzando. Nick fece finta di restarci male e mise il broncio -Oh povero piccolo- disse Miley scherzando,e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia,-Andresti gentilmente di sopra a chiamare Destiny?-br /-Certo-rispose Nick sorridendo,dandole velocemente un'altro /br /br /Erano le dieci di sera ed era ora di mettere Destiny a letto; Miley aveva finito di raccontarle una favola,e si era appena osservò per un po' di tempo ed entrò anche Nick,-Si è addormentata?- chiese silenziosamente per non disturbarla;Miley annuì,coprii bene Destiny con la coperta e le baciò la fece lo stesso e senza fare rumore spense la luce,mise un braccio intorno alla vita di Miley e si avviarono nella loro camera da /Nick si tolse la camicia e i pantaloni,mettendosi al letto con solo i suoi boxer addosso,e Miley era sempre solita dormire con una maglia di Nick,in modo da sentirlo ancora più mise anche lei a letto,appoggiando la testa sul petto di Nick,che la strinse forte a sè.br /Si guardarono intensamente per un lungo momento,e Nick fu il primo a rompere il silenzio,pronunciando quelle parole che,nonostante le avesse ripetute tantissime volte,Miley non era mai stanca di sentire: -Ti amo- ;Miley potè notare la sincerità in quelle parole e nel suo sguardo;i suoi occhi luccicavano e la luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestra lo rendevano ancora più bello ai suoi lo baciò appassionatamente e tra i baci disse -Ti amo anche io Nicholas...Non sai /br /emNick's p.o.v./embr /br /Ogni bacio si fece sempre più intenso;non riuscivo mai ad avere abbastanza di lei,e momenti come questi volevo potessero non finire l'amore quella notte,ed ogni volta era sempre un momento magico per me;mai una volta che dubitassi del nostro amore.I miei sentimenti per lei crescevano ogni giorno di più,e avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per dimostrarle quanto l' e Destiny sono tutto per me,la mia vita...E mai avrei voluto /-br /br /La mattina seguente mi svegliai al suono della sveglia;mi aspettava un'altra dura giornata di lavoro,quando sentii la presenza di una persona accanto a me:girai la testa e vidi la mia bellissima principessa dormire tra le mie strinsi più che potei accanto a me,fino a quando i nostri visi non si sfiorarono:senza nemmeno un filo di trucco,era di una bellezza sconvolgente;era un angelo,il mio angelo...E non avrei potuto chiedere di /Vidi che era arrivato il momento,così la baciai dolcemente per farla svegliare. Si mosse leggermente e aprì gli occhi,strizzandoli non appena vide la luce del ;era davvero tenera. -Buongiorno bellissima-,sorrisi e le baciai il collo. Miley ricambiò il sorriso e mi disse anche lei buongiorno,si accoccolò ancora di più accanto a me,e chiuse di nuovo gli /-Amore,lo sai che mi piacerebbe poter restare con te,ma devo andare al lavoro- dissi mentre le accarezzavo i lasciarla sola,ma non avevo altra /-Non puoi rimanere un'altro po'?- mise su il le presi il viso tra le mani e la baciai delicatamente -Non sai quanto vorrei restare qui con te,ma come ti ho già detto devo andare al lavoro,non posso mancare-br /Sospirò, -Va bene- disse accennando un piccolo alzò dal letto tenendo le coperta stretta intorno a sè. -Vestiti,io vado a controllare Destiny e poi preparo la colazione,ok?-br /Io annuì e gli sorrisi,mi alzai dal letto e cominciai a /br /Finita la colazione,andai di sopra a salutare Destiny che era rimasta ancora un'altro po' a dormire. Aprìì lentamente la porta,e vidi il mio piccolo angioletto accoccolato sul letto;mi inginocchiai alla sua altezza e le accarezzai il viso,lei aprì piano piano gli occhi e sorrise non appena mi vide. -Ciao principessa,papà stà andando al lavoro,me lo dai un abbraccio?- lei si mise in piedi nel letto e mi diede un enorme abbraccio;è così /-Ci vediamo dopo principessa,ti voglio un mondo di bene- dissi baciandole la testabr /-Ti voglio bene anche io papà- disse faceva sempre uno strano effetto sentirglielo sentivo orgoglioso e felice ogni volta che pronunciava quelle parole,perchè mi facevano capire che come padre stavo facendo un buon lavoro,e di questo ne andavo /Scesi giù e andai a salutare Miley; -Ci vediamo dopo amore- dissi dandole un piccolo bacio a stampo sulle /Notai la sua tensione e cominciai un pò a preoccuparmi -Miley,va tutto bene?- chiesi accarezzandole un braccio; -Non lo so,ho avuto come un brutto presentimento,non saprei spiegartelo- sembrava molto agitata,così le diedi un forte abbraccio -Tesoro non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi,è tutto a posto,stai tranquilla- presi il suo viso tra le mani e le diedi un ultimo bacio -Stai bene adesso?-br /-Si- accennò un sorriso e mi baciò la guancia -Ora vai o farai tardi,ti amo-br /Sorrisi, -Ti amo anche io- e con questo uscii dalla porta e andai al /br /emSe solo avesse saputo che quello fu l'ultimo saluto che avrebbe dato alla sua famiglia.../embr /-br /br /Più tardi,Miley e Destiny erano a casa di Demi e Joe;Joe non era in casa, e Miley e la piccola erano passate da lei per fargli un pò di parlando e scherzando,quando la televisione catturò la loro /strong"Notizia scioccante dell'ultima ora:Un Boeing 767 della United Airlines si schianta su una delle Torri Gemelle di New York,e poco dopo un secondo aereo colpisce la Torre sono i morti e i feriti nella tragedia."/strongbr /br /In quel momento Miley sentì il mondo cadergli addosso; la sede dove Nick lavorava era appena stata distrutta e lui si trovava lì in quel /-No non può essere vero- balbettò tra a sè e sè cercando di autoconvincersi che tutto era apposto. Rimase scioccata anche Demi,ed in quel momento non sapeva cosa /-Non può essere vero-continuò Miley,ma stavolta resse più la notizia,e con le lacrime che le rigavano il viso e le offuscavano la vista,cadde con le ginocchia per terra. Demi corse subito da lei e si chinò alla sua altezza,abbracciandola più forte che potè -Miley,non sai quanto mi dispiace- ,anche lei si fece scappare qualche lacrima;Nick era come un fratello per lei,e non poteva credere alla /Miley non si calmò,e continuò a piangere istericamente tra le braccia di Demi -Aveva promesso che non mi avrebbe mai lasciato!Perchè proprio a lui?Perchè...- cercò di continuare ma i pianti continuavano a soffocargli le parole;Demi strinse ancora di più Miley,che continuava a tremare e /-Mamma non piangere-,Miley alzò lo sguardo,e vide Destiny che con la sua manina cercava di asciugargli le lacrime. Come dire a sua figlia che suo padre non sarebbe più tornato?br /-br /br /em4 anni dopo.../embr /br /Destiny poggiò i fiori a terra,e senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dalla tomba del padre,chiese alla madre -Mamma,papà sarebbe fiero di me adesso?-br /Miley sorrise a quelle parole,e la prese in braccio -Destiny,sei una bellissima bambina,brava ed padre sarebbe molto orgoglioso di te,ne sono à sempre qui- puntò sul suo cuoricino -e sarà sempre pronto a /Destiny sorrise e la abbracciò fortissimo;Miley sorrise e diede un ultimo sguardo alla foto di Nick sussurrando -Ti amo-, e con la sua piccola in braccio,si diresse verso /br /emstrong"Never thought we'd have a last kiss,never imagined we'd end like name, forever the name on my lips"/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.1999998092651px; text-align: justify;" /p 


End file.
